Efficient use of the resources of a wireless local-area network (WLAN) is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. However, often there are many devices trying to share the same resources and the devices may interfere with one another. Additionally, often wireless devices have limited batteries. Moreover, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols.